Nuestra promesa
by vientoyhielo
Summary: Cuando amas demasiado a una persona haces lo que sea por ella y cumplirías hasta la mas pequeña de las promesas por esa persona. Eren lo intenta todo lo que puede, porque ama a Levi. ErenxRivaille/Levi. One-shot.


**¡Feliz cumpleaños Fredo!(mega tarde) Siempre eres complaciente, nos das fics y doujinshis geniales *-* Por eso mereces que te den regalitos y amor uvu. Ojala te guste c:**

**Pareja: ErenxRivaille/Levi**

**Habrá mención de mpreg e incluso lactancia, por si a alguien no le gusta.**

**Eso sería todo asi que ojala lo disfruten :3**

**_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen y tampoco Shingeki no Kyojin, estos le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama_**

* * *

En una bella mañana de abril un joven castaño se encontraba preparándose para un muy importante encuentro. El agua cálida de la ducha chocaba con su espalda relajándole, dándole un sentimiento de paz.

En momentos como ese, no podía evitarlo aunque lo quisiera, los recuerdos llegaban solos, igual que un álbum de fotos totalmente abierto cada imagen visible, y cada escena era tan viva y nítida como que si pudiese retroceder el tiempo y vivirlo nuevamente…

…

_- Oi Eren, ¡Eren! - Al último llamado pudo reaccionar, el quinceañero se encontraba tirado en el suelo, pues estaban entrenando con duelo de cuerpo a cuerpo y como siempre el sargento Levi le había ganado, sólo que, esta vez la caída fue más dolorosa y fue porque… - Has estado demasiado distraído últimamente - Cruzó sus brazos y arrugó mas su entrecejo al sermonearlo - ¿En qué piensas tanto que no puedes concentrarte en el entrenamiento? ¿Es que acaso estas enamorado?_

_Se sonrojó un poco y se levantó. Dio justo en el clavo por así decirlo y el pelinegro notó que estaba en lo cierto. El chico empezó a negar con la cabeza_

_- No, no es nada sargento - Claro, no es nada. Simplemente se distrajo al tener a la persona que le gusta frente a él. Aunque trató de evitarlo igualmente terminó poniendo su atención en el cuerpo del sargento y no en sus golpes._

_- Suficiente por hoy - Se dio una vuelta y caminó a donde estaba su toalla y su cantimplora. Eren se limitó a mantener la cabeza gacha por la misma vergüenza. De un momento a otro el más pequeño estaba a su lado nuevamente, no lo había sentido llegar - Ustedes continúen - Les ordenó a los demás - Tu ven conmigo Eren, te necesito para algo._

_El chico obedeció y lo siguió hacia los establos con una sensación de nerviosismo ¿Le había descubierto por completo? ¿Había notado que la distracción era él? Iba a ser golpeado y lo sabía. Quizás se merecía esos golpes por ser un maldito homosexual que lo desea. Tragó grueso._

_Ya estando lejos de la vista de todos, el pelinegro tiró de su camisa, se sorprendió al sentir los labios de este chocando contra los suyos._

_- ¿Qué me hiciste mocoso idiota? Espero no equivocarme, o que por lo menos te hagas responsable de esto. Tch - Ladeó su rostro en un intento de ocultar su sonrojo - Eres libre de elegir lo que quieras… - Soltó las solapas de la chaqueta ajena y se dio media vuelta para volver. Pero no pudo dar un paso más cuando la mano morena del chico le sostuvo el brazo._

_- Lo quiero a usted…_

…

Sonrió con algo de nostalgia mientras que secaba su cabello, ya habían pasado años después de eso y recordar lo terriblemente tímido que era a veces le podía hacer reír.

- ¡Papá! ¿Ya estás listo? - Sonrió al escuchar la tierna vocecita empezando a vestirse.

…

_- ¡Rivaille! ¡Rivaille espera! - Tomó el brazo del más pequeño que después de haber escuchado la noticia, parecía que había entrado en pánico y se levantó para salir de la habitación a paso rápido._

_-Suéltame - Dijo sin voltearse._

_- No. Yo también estoy sorprendido por esto, pero no te desesperes._

_- Esto no debería ser posible._

_- Lo sé. Pero él no tiene la culpa ¿acaso no lo quieres Levi? - Ahora el pelinegro si se volteó para verlo de frente con su ceño un poco fruncido._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir idiota? Claro que lo quiero. Es tuyo y mío. Jamás me desharía de él si es lo que pensabas. Es sólo que… - Posó su mano en su vientre que aún estaba plano con algo de miedo - No sé si será aceptado. Ya fue difícil que te aceptaran a ti… - Susurró casi inaudible, pero Jaeger escuchó perfectamente y veía que aunque su rostro estaba igual, su voz tenía un toque de duda e inseguridad._

_- Vamos a protegerlo Levi. No te preocupes, no permitiré que le hagan daño - Dijo abrazándolo por la cintura._

_Después de un rato donde el más alto lo abrazaba Levi terminó devolviendo el abrazo._

_- Entonces… Me convertiste en un fenómeno…_

…

Ya llevaba su elegante traje negro puesto. Se estaba arreglando su corbata cuando de nuevo escucho la dulce voz de esa personita.

- ¿Qué tal me veo papá? - Allí estaba su pequeño ángel. Su pequeña niña le mostraba su vestido azul marino. La pequeña Carla es la niña que había nacido 6 años atrás. Hija de ambos - ¿Crees que le guste a mamá? - Preguntó con sus ojos turquesas llenos de emoción.

- Por supuesto que si linda - Se agachó acarició su cabello y la abrazó con cariño - A tu madre le encantará, te ves hermosa - Dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla a la niña.

Ese pequeño ángel les había traído felicidad desde que nació.

…

_Se encontraba jadeando y su respiración era pesada. Corría lo más rápido que podía. No puede ser, no puede ser, ya iba a llegar ¿por qué justamente cuando estaban tan lejos? Se suponía que Levi estaría en una reunión importante, le había dicho a Rivaille que era mejor que se quedara en casa, pero el terco le dijo que en una reunión no haría fuerza ni nada, sólo sentarse a escuchar. Y ahora pasa esto._

_- ¡Eren es por aquí! - Ya había entrado al hospital y no tuvo que pedir indicaciones, ya Mikasa lo esperaba allí y al verlo le indicó el camino._

_Cuando se estaba acercando a la puerta de donde se encontraba Levi pudo oír el estruendoso grito de dolor de este, no quiso perder más tiempo, iba entrar. Sin embargo no pudo siquiera tocar la manilla de la puerta porque quedó paralizado al oír el llanto de un bebé._

_Estupefacto retrocedió y se sentó en uno de los asientos que estaba allí afuera para esperar._

_La puerta se abrió dejando salir al doctor, algunas enfermeras y a Hanji. El castaño se acercó a la mujer para preguntar sobre Levi y el bebé, pero no fue necesario, ya que Hanji al tenerlo al frente le informó directamente._

_- Jaja, tu novio sí que es testarudo. Le decíamos que todavía está débil y que debe descansar, pero aún insistía que él le daría de comer. No aceptó un "no" por respuesta. Anda, pasa a verlos - Le dijo con una sonrisa._

_Eren no esperó mas y entró a la habitación. Lo primero que vio fue a Rivaille recostado dándole la espalda. Podía notar que sus piernas estaban recogidas porque se veía un poco más pequeño en la cama. Se acercó con lentitud al cuerpo que respiraba con un poco de cansancio y se deleitó con la hermosa y tierna imagen que le era ofrecida._

_Allí estaba, su pelinegro tenía un pequeño bultito en sus brazos envuelto en una cobija rosa. Levi notó la nueva compañía por lo que ladeó su rostro y al ver al castaño le dedicó una pequeña y cansada sonrisa para después dirigir su vista a la bebé que estaba amamantando. La pequeña se acurrucaba en el pecho de su madre mientras que succionaba el pezón de este._

_- Entonces es Carla ¿no? - Preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa._

_- Es obvio tonto ¿Crees que si fuese varón dejaría que le pongan una manta rosada? - Le sacó una carcajada al castaño con la frase._

_- Por supuesto que no - Pronunció con gracia - Entonces… Era cierto._

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_- Hanji nos dijo ¿no? Que podías dar leche. No puedo creer que salga leche materna de allí - Decía suavemente y señaló el pecho del mayor donde se encontraba la hija de ambos alimentándose._

_- ¡I-idiota! ¿No puedes hablar de otra cosa? - Le reprochaba con su rostro completamente rojo - ¿Es que acaso piensas que esto no es vergonzoso?_

_- No Rivaille, no digas eso. Te ves muy hermoso así - Le respondía sonriente y con ganas de reírse por la reacción del cabo._

_Acarició la rosada mejilla de Carla. Habían escogido ese nombre en caso de que fuese niña después de que Eren le contara a Levi sobre su madre, el cabo terminó diciéndole que le gustaba el nombre de su madre y que le quedaría muy bien a su hija._

_La bebé de cabellos negros al sentir la caricia en su mejilla, abrió sus ojitos, que tenía cerrados con fuerza, dejando ver sus orbes esmeraldas como las de su padre._

_- Tiene tus ojos - Dijo el pelinegro acariciando el cabello de la pequeña con su otra mano._

_- Es preciosa. Quiero cargarla - Dijo con un poco de emoción._

_- Aun está comiendo Eren. No la vas a interrumpir sólo por capricho, tonto - Le dijo con reproche a su pareja._

_- Jeje, tienes razón, no quiero que llore. Esperaré entonces - Buscó la mano de su pareja para entrelazar sus dedos con los del mayor - Te amo - Dijo con sinceridad captándole la atención al contrario - Te amo demasiado - Besó sus labios - Gracias, es hermosa, jamás pensé que podría ser tan feliz - Terminó esto con otro beso en los labios del mayor._

_- También te amo… - Respondió con sus mejillas rojizas._

_Eren lo veía muy bien, quería a ese hombre a su lado para siempre, quería casarse con él lo antes posible._

…

- ¡Vamos! ¡Mamá nos está esperando! - Le exclamo Carla muy sonriente tomando su mano para que se apresurara. Él sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Se dirigían al mar, las playas que tanto añoraba conocer las visitaría de nuevo para esta ocasión especial. Ya la humanidad estaba libre de los otros titanes, por lo que ese era un territorio libre de recorrer.

Llegaron al tan ansiado lugar que era decorado con varias flores. Al acercarse más a ese lugar sosteniendo la mano de su hija, sintió el impulso de botar las lágrimas, pero se controló apretando un poco más la mano de Carla dando otro paso más a su destino.

- Rivaille…

…

_El ultimo titán había caído a lo lejos, pero ni eso le importó en ese momento que corría con todas sus fuerzas._

_- ¡RIVAILLE! - El pelinegro se encontraba en el suelo y se removía inquieto por el agonizante dolor. Eren llegó a donde estaba y se agachó para sostenerlo - Levi. Levi, mírame - EL mayor puso una mueca de dolor y tosió fuertemente haciendo que de su boca saliera sangre - No Levi… Tu no por favor…_

_- E-eren…_

_Fue un susurro, muy bajo casi inaudible. En su voz había cansancio, fatiga y en parte dolor._

_- Si aquí estoy Rivaille…_

_- Yo… Creo que…_

_- No Levi. No es así, por favor no - Sabía que era lo que diría, pero no quería. Soltó varias lágrimas y examinó el pequeño y ahora frágil cuerpo que tenía en sus brazos. Había mucha sangre, demasiada, tenía miedo, no podía perderlo, lo amaba demasiado - Vamos aguanta, resiste por favor… C-carla - Soltó un lastimero sollozo - Carla te necesita también._

_- J-joder… Ya lo sé -Soltó otro quejido de dolor. Su cabeza daba vueltas y el dolor en su costado era insoportable al igual que en su muslo - Eren, m-mi… mi pierna - Ladeaba su rostro para examinarse, pero Eren con su otra mano sostuvo su rostro._

_- N-no, mírame a mí…_

_- ¡Traigan la carreta! - Hanji acababa de llegar para examinar a Levi, pero al verlo soltó un respingo - Tenemos que hacerle torniquetes. Eren sostenlo bien y háblale. Es mejor que no se duerma._

_Escuchó a Levi jadear por el dolor que sentía al ser tratado, se dedicaba a darle caricias y susurrarles palabras de aliento, sin embargo el pelinegro a veces gritaba por el dolor y se removía por lo mismo. Al pelinegro ahora mismo le ardían los pulmones por el sobreesfuerzo de respirar y todavía se encontraba mareado e inmensamente débil por la pérdida de sangre, sentía que moriría._

_- ¡Necesito mas morfina, tráiganla! - Hanji trabajaba con concentración pero es que esto… Era demasiado, lo más seguro es que no sobreviviera, sangraba mucho todavía y ya había perdido una buena cantidad de sangre. La de cabellos caoba sudaba mientras que le hacia el torniquete y limpiaba la abundante sangre para mirar bien. Cuando examinó el costado vio que las cosas estaban aun peor. No sólo necesitaba el torniquete, antes había que suturarlo un poco. La mujer sudaba frío, pero hacía lo que podía por su amigo, lo oía gritar de dolor pero eso ahora no importaba, lo que quería era salvarlo._

_- ¡Eren! - Volvió a gemir de dolor. Al mismo Eren le dolía verle así, totalmente frágil y herido al punto de poder desangrarse. En su pecho había un agudo dolor por ver de esa forma a su pareja._

_- Rivaille - Volvió a llamarlo dándole besos en la frente - Maldita sea… - Sollozo dolorosamente y con tristeza. Por favor él no. Los titanes le quitaron a su madre ya, no quería que le quitaran a Rivaille también. No, no quería que le quitaran al hombre que más amaba en ese mundo. El hombre que ahora temblaba y prácticamente agonizaba en sus brazos. Quería verlo consintiendo a la pequeña que los esperaba en casa, fruto de su amor. Quería dormir a su lado como siempre, abrazarlo, besarlo diariamente y hacerle el amor como tantas veces se lo había hecho. Que cuando abriera los ojos mañana lo encontrara de nuevo en su misma cama. No sabía qué hacer, se sentía el ser más inútil del mundo justo ahora. Y entonces pensó, debía distraerlo para que no se durmiera como dijo Hanji._

_Tomó la mano del mayor notando lo helada que estaba, cerró sus ojos con fuerzas llevó la mano a sus labios para besarla aún derramando algunas dolorosas lágrimas._

_- Rivaille - Lo llamó de nueva cuenta con un poco de desesperación para que éste le escuchara - No sabes, no tienes idea alguna, de cómo me has hecho feliz durante estos años - Le habló con firmeza a pesar que en las últimas palabras su voz se quebró un poco - Fuiste mi apoyo por mucho tiempo - Hablaba mirando los ojos grises del contrario que a pesar de estar entreabiertos, lo veían con toda la atención del mundo - Me enamoré de ti y aun así me correspondiste - Curvó sus labios fugazmente al pensar en Carla y continuó - Me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando me diste la niña más hermosa que había visto en mi vida Rivaille. Ella se parece tanto a ti, en tantos aspectos, que hace que cada día la adore más y más - Dejó salir otro sollozó y apretó la gélida mano que sostenía, para dejarle otro beso - Ella nos espera en casa. Nuestra pequeña ahora debe estar haciéndonos un dibujo como siempre lo hace para mostrárnoslo a ambos…_

_- Tuve… u-una buena vida Eren. Yo…_

_- ¡No Levi, no vas a dejarnos!_

_- Eso no d-depende de mí… - Susurró muy débilmente y con algo de melancolía - M-me… me duele hasta… res-pirar - Logró pronunciar respirando con mucha dificultad sintiendo como su pecho dolía al igual que todo su cuerpo - Tengo… frío también - Eren al oír esto lo abrazó mas en un intento de darle más de su calor - Y…_

_- No te esfuerces Levi… No hables, sólo escúchame. Quiero tu atención es algo muy importante - Soltó por un momento la mano de Levi para buscar algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón - Desde hace un tiempo tengo esto. Nunca me atreví, no sabía cómo pedírtelo - Mostró la pequeña caja que al abrirla mostraba dos anillos dorados - Casémonos._

_La expresión de Levi volvió a cambiar, había dolor sentimental en sus ojos._

_- B-bastardo ¿Por qué ahora?_

_- ¡Porque quizás esta sea mi última oportunidad! Por favor Levi, casémonos - Pronunció derramando nuevas lagrimas - Te amo._

_- P-pero… - Volvió a jadear e incluso tosió un poco - N-no creo que vaya a… llegar…_

_- Casémonos justo ahora. Pero por favor, quiero que seas mi esposo. Te amo mucho. Y siempre voy a amarte Levi .Mi Levi - Terminó diciendo con súplica y con otro sollozo. Le dio varios besos por todo el rostro deteniéndose en sus labios para transmitirle todo el amor que podía - ¿Te casarás conmigo?_

_- S-si - Fue un susurro tan bajo que no pudo escucharlo, pero supo la respuesta al leer sus labios y al ver al mayor asentir._

_Tomó el anillo que le correspondía a Levi y después de besar su mano lo puso en el dedo correspondiente. Iba a él mismo colocarse el anillo que le correspondía, pero sintió que la mano de Rivaille se soltó de su agarre, para que con mucho esfuerzo tomara el otro anillo y lo deslizara en el dedo de Eren._

_- Ya. Mira. Estamos casados Levi - Decía llorando mas sonriéndole - Eres mío, mi esposo y también yo te pertenezco ahora - Se dieron un beso para sellar su matrimonio._

_- Ya está. No puedo hacer mas nada - Dijo Hanji interrumpiendo el momento._

_- ¡Eren! - Esta vez fue Armin quien habló - La carreta esta aquí, coloca a Levi con cuidado en la carreta y quédate con él._

_Eren se levantó con el pelinegro aun en sus brazos para sentarse en la carreta. Habían algunas mantas allí y las uso para arropar al pequeño cuerpo agonizante. Ya estando todos preparados partieron rumbo al interior de las murallas para declarar la victoria de la humanidad. Pero aun en el camino, Rivaille seguía empeorando. Tosía mucha sangre. Eren lo volteaba para que no se ahogara con su sangre, pero cada vez que eso pasaba, era una nueva estaca en su corazón._

_- Eren…_

_- No Levi, por favor no te esfuerces, no hables estas muy débil, ya llegaremos y te pondrás bien. Iremos al mar Levi te lo prometo, recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que también querías ver el mar…- Levi lo ignoró y levantó su brazo para acercarlo al rostro del castaño - N-no Levi, descansa por favor._

_- C-carla…_

_- ¿Qué? - No pudo oir._

_- Carla…_

_- Ya estaremos con ella amor, pronto estará con nosotros, tranquilo - Vio que el mayor negó con la cabeza y dejo salir las lagrimas que se habían acumulado hace un rato._

_- Carla… - Dijo esta vez un poco mas fuerte limpiando algunas lagrimas de Eren mientras que él empezaba a llorar._

_En ese instante captó el mensaje. Su Levi no quería que la pequeña Carla viera a su padre así, pasase lo que pasase. Eren asintió energéticamente._

_- Ya entendí Levi. Te lo prometo. Será nuestra promesa. Tampoco quiero que Carla me vea así - Se limpió sus lagrimas con su antebrazo._

_- E-eren… Te amo… - Dijo el pelinegro cerrando sus ojos, haciendo caer más cristalinas lagrimas desde sus ojos grises. Eren besó sus labios nuevamente y se mantuvo un rato así. Se asustó porque al separarse, los ojos de su Rivaille no se volvieron a abri._

_- No Levi. Mi Levi - Empezó a sollozar con dolor y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho ajeno se calmó un poco porque escuchó el golpeteó de su corazón, aun latía, pero de manera débil._

_Ya cuando llegaron al interior de las murallas como siempre habían varios médicos allí esperando para atender a los heridos. Colocaron a Levi en una camilla para empezar a tratarlo. Pero llegaron a la conclusión de que debían llevarlo al hospital más cercano._

_- Eren - Le llamó Armin - Ve al hospital con él, yo puedo buscar a tu hija para llevarla también._

_- No. Está bien. Yo voy a estar con Carla. Yo iré a buscarla - Armin solamente asintió y le dio algunas palmadas en la espalda ofreciendo su apoyo._

_Eren decidió ir a casa con su niña. Él mismo sabía lo que venía, ya sabía que era inevitable. Pero iba a mantener su promesa con Levi, su pequeña no lo vería llorar. Ya en la puerta suspiro, para girar el pomo y entrar._

_Visualizo la cabaña donde ahora vivía con Levi y Carla y pudo ver a su hija de 5 años en el sofá con un libro de cuentos en sus manos. La pequeña al oír la puerta abrirse volteó y al ver de quien se trataba sonrió y corrió hacia él._

_- ¡Papi! - Saltó a los brazos de Eren con emoción y este la abrazó._

_- Hola princesa. Te extrañé mucho - Le dijo para después besar su mejilla - ¿Dónde está tu tía?_

_- La tía Mikasa está en la cocina ¡Ah! ¿Qué te pasó, estas bien? - La niña al separarse se dio cuenta de que la ropa de su padre estaba manchada de mucha sangre._

_- ¿Eh? - Se miró y comprendió - Tranquila, estoy bien. Esta sangre no es mía… - Terminó en un susurro._

_- Ah ya volvieron - Escuchó a Mikasa decir mientras que se acercaba. Sin embargo Mikasa al ver a su hermano detuvo sus pasos. Su rostro se veía forzosamente sonriente y eso le preocupaba. Además que no estaba…_

_- ¿Y mi mamá?_

_- Uhm… Carla… - Tomó las manos de su hija entre las suyas - ¿Recuerdas cuando te caíste y tuvimos que llevarte al hospital? - La niña asintió - Levi… él ahora está en el hospital por eso… se… lastimó… En un rato iremos a ver a tu madre… - Mikasa vio que el castaño trataba de sonreír lo mas naturalmente posible, pero al final de la frase tenía una expresión en su rostro que tampoco sabía identificar._

_- Oye Carla - Llamó a la niña - ¿Recuerdas la sorpresa que les estabas preparando? - Le decía sonriéndole a su sobrina - Le faltaban algunos detalles ¿no? ¿por qué no lo terminas?_

_- ¡Claro! - La sonrisa de la asiática se mantuvo hasta que la niña subió al segundo piso y cerró la puerta de su cuarto._

_- Eren ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en la expedición? - Preguntó la pelinegra sentándose en el sofá e indicándole que Eren se sentara junto a ella._

_Eren se sentó y apoyó sus codos en las rodillas teniendo la cabeza gacha._

_- La humanidad ganó. Ya no hay titanes a los cuales temer - Quiso sonreír un poco pero le parecía imposible - Pero antes de que todo acabara. Rivaille… - Sintió más lagrimas en sus ojos con sólo recordar tan viva imagen en su mente - Él se quedó sin gas. Eso fue lo que pasó… Y, aún la cuerda del equipo de maniobras estaba clavada a un árbol, pero al no tener gas no pudo controlar a donde se dirigía y al chocar con el árbol una de las ramas se clavó en su costado derecho. Y eso no es todo él… - Otra pausa, el nudo en la garganta que se formó no le permitió hablar y algunas lagrimas lograron salir de sus ojos - Había un titán de 9 metros cerca y trató de comerse a Levi. Jean estaba allí y pudo matar a ese titán, pero el titán logró comer la pierna izquierda de Levi - Hablaba cada vez con más indignación, y se odiaba a sí mismo por no haber estado cerca de su pareja en aquel momento, si hubiese sido así quizás todo hubiese sido diferente - Perdió mucha sangre Mikasa. Y sé lo que viene pero igual duele. Lo amo demasiado, los titanes me quitaron a mi mamá y por eso juré erradicarlos pero… - Llevó sus manos a su rostro - Jamás… jamás pensé que esto fuese un precio que debía pagar. Lo amo y ojala esto no hubiese pasado._

_- Eren lo lamento. Ojala yo hubiese estado allí también y…_

_- No Mikasa. Tú cuidaste de Carla y por eso estoy muy agradecido. Tú no tienes la culpa si es lo que piensas. Gracias por cuidarla Mikasa, ella también es lo más importante para mí. Por eso es que cumpliré la promesa que le hice a Levi._

…

- Feliz aniversario Rivaille - Sonrió Eren viendo su anillo de matrimonio. Ya había pasado un año desde que se casaron, al igual que un año después de su partida. La lápida que se hallaba allí marcaba un 5 de abril, la misma fecha en la que se casarón fuera de las murallas. Eren aun usaba el anillo de bodas porque aun se sentía de Levi nada mas, aunque sabía que era un hombre de 21 años que podía conseguir otra pareja algún día, estaba seguro que nunca más podría amar a alguien como lo amó a él. Una última imagen llegó a su mente de manera fugaz. Cuando besó los parpados de Levi en el funeral y el último cálido beso que le dio a esos labios tan helados.

- ¿Papi, qué tienes?

Al oír a su hija y mirar su infantil rostro lleno de preocupación llevó su mano derecha a su rostro y sintió la húmeda lágrima que rodaba en su mejilla y que a esta le siguieron otras más.

- Lo siento… - Se puso de rodillas y abrazó a su hija - Perdóname... Perdóname…

Se lamentaba porque justo ahora después de un año, había roto su promesa.

...Fin...

* * *

**Y allí queda. Espero que les haya gustado ;v; (lloraron?) No sé, quería escribir algo triste. Dejen reviews con sus opiniones y piedras por matar (?) ;o; no me odien...**

**Si hay alguien que lee mi fic mpreg "Mistakes" pues, me esforzaré en tener la actualización mañana ¡Cuidense!**


End file.
